Monty's Tale
by zookitty
Summary: There were of course logical explanations. Simon would see these clearly. He would point to dirt rimming the edges of the mirror and point out how these could easily trick the eye. This boy, however, was never one to grab at the logical. He had learned lo


**Title: **Monty's Tale  
**Pairing/s**: none  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: None

In a dusty old attic there was a floor length mirror, its glass revealing all to see of the young boy that stood before it and the room around him. His dark hazel eyes stared into the mirror sharply. He had seen it. It had been there just a second before.

There were of course logical explanations. Simon would see these clearly. He would point to dirt rimming the edges of the mirror and point out how these could easily trick the eye. This boy, however, was never one to grab at the logical. He had learned long ago that logical and reality were not always synonyms. It is easy to miss the truth entirely if you focus too hard on what makes sense.

So it was with open mind that he stared at the top corner of the mirror wondering what he had seen. It had looked like a symbol; some strange oriental character.

"Monty!" A gentle female voice called from below. "Are you finished, kiddo?" He took one last look at the mirror, this time his eyes resting on the boy reflected in it. He was nearly a teenager now, tall and thin. Already he was taller than Simon—much to his brother's dismay. His hair had turned a shade darker and it hung messily about his face. His jeans and black t-shirt were covered from dust from the attic. "Monty," the voice called again.

"Coming," he replied, his voice still high and young. Monty picked up a large cardboard box and darted down the stairs. At the bottom waited a beautiful dark haired female. He held out the box to her.

"This is the last one," he informed her. She blew the dust off the package.

"Perfect. Thanks, kiddo," she replied with a smile.

Monty headed down the hall the room he shared with Simon. His older brother—now sixteen—was emailing that girlfriend of his. Monty could not fathom what he saw in that overly perky brunette.

He walked across the room and leaned against the window sill. It was an early December evening and snow was beginning to lightly coat the world outside. Monty leaned against the cool glass, his eyes falling on a patch of snow. Nestled amongst the boot prints on the sidewalk below was a strange Japanese character.

With a gasp Monty flew from his room, bounded down the stairs and out the door, barely stopping to grab his coat off the rack. He ran to where he had seen the symbol but the snow was bare save the boot prints that were quickly disappearing under another coat of snow.

"What the h…" Monty stumbled backwards ending up in the snow as something collided with his shoulder. He looked up to see an older man with a bushy beard before him. The man was tall short, motley hair. He seemed entirely unfazed by his own rudeness. He merely met Monty's gaze, a look of utter confusion on his pale face.

Noticing that the man had no intention of saying anything, Monty pulled himself up.

"Sorry about that," the kid apologized, brushing the snow off his pants. "I didn't mean to be in the way." The man's questioning gaze quickly turned to a malicious glare.

"You can see me?" he hissed in a low voice.

If there was one thing Monty had learned from living with his particular family it was that nothing was impossible. He had a half sister that could heal instantaneously. His father could fly. His uncle could do both and more, and his grandmother…well no one knew what she could do. So with the appearance of the strange symbol and the odd behavior of this man, Monty prepared himself for anything.

"Ya so?" Monty replied casually. The man narrowed his beady eyes.

"Who are ya kid?"

"Monty Petrelli," he responded without fear. Surprise and understanding dawned on the man's face. He muttered something akin to 'that explains a lot' while shaking his graying head. The man turned and began stalking off. "I'll be seeing you," Monty called after him. The man turned around with an ironic smile.

"Maybe."

With that the odd man disappeared around a corner, leaving Monty to contemplate what had occurred. He smiled and turned his eyes on the sky. A feeling of importance hung in the air like the snow clouds above and he knew that this was only the beginning.

TBC?

* * *

**AN: **Is there more to the story? Would you like there to be? Leave me a comment 


End file.
